wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glowbug
Glowbug she / her • servant • homo • INFP Hi- I appreciate grammar and spelling corrections- spellcheck to your heart's content! However, please no grammar/spell corrections that change the info!!! Also, if any of these names happen to align with your OC name, it is complete coincidence unless you have given me explicit permission to use your OC name (i.e. a ship or a friend) If you really feel upset- comment/message politely and tell me and I'll be happy to come up with a solution with you. Glowbug always, always has her head in the clouds. Because of this, her personality type is INFP, for Introverted, Intuitive, Feeling, and Prospecting. She is not exactly a true introvert, however, she won't start conversations/relationships but is happy in them. This also means she has the Mediator label. Born a daydreamer, she spent her childhood thinking and wondering, though she kept her questions to herself. She was always interested in Philosophy, and, even though she was intelligent, she got bad grades in school for participation and attention. Thus, she was assigned servant to Temora, a Hivewing Café owner who had seen Glowbug's beauty and had requested to "own" her, essentially. However, the ideas of freedom appeal to Glowbug, not that she knows about the Chrysalis. However, Temora is kind(ish) and really pays no mind to Glowbug, as long as she stays pretty. That bothers Glowbug, as she is a lot more than just her looks... but she could never hurt anyone, ever! Appearance Glowbug is very pretty, probably why she was chosen as a servant, or rather, a decoration, for her Hivewing "owner" Temora. She has the quietest demeanour, and a soft presence, always feeling like she is taking in information and fully processing it before she speaks, a slow, yet intelligent and soothing tone, and a gentle aura, echoed only further by her colour palette of soft pastels and her big, knowing eyes. Before Metamorphosis: Glowbug has cream coloured scales that shimmer slightly, almost iridescent. Her antennae are long and curly, and glow at the end. She can brighten, then dim the glow, but can't make it go away. Her eyes are always very big and turquoise, shimmering and moving like two lakes. She has a streak of pastel yellow down her back and up her nose, ending at her tail. Her tail is pastel pink and flecked with slightly darker maroon. Pale mint green scales dot her entire body, and sky blue scales cover her ears, horns, and wing buds. After Metamorphosis (Nothing about the above has changed colourwise, but she is now bigger, slimmer, and more elegant: Glowbug's wings are pastel yellow, with sky blue ruffles near her shoulders. Pastel pink covers her wing-tips, mint green undertones and spirals along her scales. Other darker maroon hints show up on her wings. All her scales glitter, and even her silk has more of a shimmer than most. It isn't hard to see why Temora requested her; all Glowbug spends her days doing now is following Temora in pretty clothes, modelling, and sitting in the window of Temora's Honey Shop, snacking on honey cakes, almost like an advertisement. Personality personality Backstory Glowbug was born in Yellowjacket Hive to Click and Marigold, with an older sister, Ringlet, just having gone through metamorphosis. However, she was born with an odd antennae condition, that partially inflamed part of her antennae. There was/is no pain or damage to the antennae, it healed with an easy treatment, but Glowbug still has a slight glow to the tip of her antennae. Over the years, as her ability to sense danger and weather progressed and became more manageable, she also learned how to increase and dim her antennae, although she can't fully turn them off, so if she ever needs to hide, she can't use her antennae to sense danger. After Ringlet was assigned to a new job, the family moved to Jewel Hive just before Glowbug's first birthday. She didn't get along with Ringlet, as she was a lot more aggressive and snooty, and still doesn't to this day. Abilities tribal text physical text mental text Weaknesses tribal text physical text mental text Trivia * trivia * text * text * text Gallery credit for art will be given under gallery (in credits), no need to add captions here. glowbugCloud.png Fb1e7ab5b7f7a65.png Credits art credits Full credit for the infobox picture to Cloud of the IceWings. Thank you so much, this art is amazing and it was so cool to see something I wrote to be so accurately and awesomely made. (Wow, just throwing out those adjectives there...) coding text other text Relationships note. what is required to be in relationships? name text relation name text relation name text relation Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other)